1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hood overslam bumper assembly, and more particularly, to a hood overslam bumper assembly capable of securing an impact absorption space with respect to a horizontal load at the time of collision.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a hood of a vehicle, which is a member opening or closing a front portion mounted with a vehicle engine, is opened or closed by coupling between a hood striker disposed at approximately a front end of the hood and a hood latch of a vehicle body side to which the hood 15 is attached.
In order to alleviate impact applied by the hood 15 at the time of opening or closing the hood 15 and correct a position at which the hood 15 is attached, a hood overslam bumper is provided as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The hood overslam bumper is generally mounted on a hood inner panel 2 to serve to endure a load in a direction in which the hood 15 is closed, that is, an arrow direction of FIG. 2 at the time of closing the hood 15 at the entire force to prevent interference with a component provided under the hood 15, such as a head lamp 3.
The hood overslam bumper according to the related art includes a body 100 having a cylindrical cross section, and an outer peripheral surface of the body 100 is provided with a screw thread groove 101 to which the hood inner panel 2 is coupled. Therefore, when the hood overslam bumper is rotated while being inserted into an insertion hole formed in the hood inner panel 2, the hood overslam bumper is inserted into the hood inner panel 2 or is exposed to the outside along the screw thread groove 101 Therefore, when the hood 15 is closed while rotating the hood overslam bumper, an interval between the hood overslam bumper and the head lamp 3 is appropriately adjusted.
The hood overslam bumper according to the related art as described above may easily endure a load in a closing direction, that is, a load in a vertical direction. However, there was a problem that deformation for a load in a horizontal direction is difficult at the time of dummy collision with a pedestrian.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.